


Kageyama and the Vending Machine

by redisarevolution



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, suga and yama are just mentioned, vending machines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redisarevolution/pseuds/redisarevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got the inspiration to write this from a friend and from this fic, which you should totally read if Tsukiyama is your cup of tea and even if it isn't, you should still probably read it.<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/4940536</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kageyama and the Vending Machine

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you, Georgie!

It was lunch time at Karasuno and Kageyama was thirsty. It was the kind of thirsty where you could drink two gallons of water and still want another. So, after 10 minutes of waiting, he stood up and went to the vending machine that was always right before the hall to the gym, right in the middle of the hall.

Standing in front of the machine, he scanned it quickly and saw that, yes, there was milk still in there. Pulling out his wallet, he slipped a few bills into the slot and jammed the two buttons for milk with his index and middle finger.

One box fell. But, he could tell easily, no, two boxes would save him from drying up and become a corpse right then and there. So, he took the change, deposited it right back into the machine along with another bill and repeated the process.

The second milk stopped before it could fall down into the deposit slot.

"Seriously?"  
He kicked it once. Nothing. Twice. Nothing. After 5 small kicks, it was apparent that it was going to take more than a measly kick to get the thing to fall.

So, he did what any rational person would do. Punch the glass firmly. And, even after knocking his fist against the glass, it wouldn't budge.

Around this point, not only was a small crowd forming (with Sugawara and Yamaguchi in it), but Kageyama's patience was at a 3 on a scale of 10.

Taking a deep breath, he started mumbling under his breath. "Look, I'm not in the fucking mood. I just want my other milk so I can sit down and enjoy it like any other rational person. I'll stop yelling at Hinata if that's what it takes. Just give me the carton, you complete piece of shit."

Even with these words, nothing happened.

And that was the point where, yeah, Kageyama lost his shit. He was getting an impending headache from dehydration, half his ass was asleep from sitting for too long and he just wanted nothing more than to take a small nap.

Letting out a long and very loud scream, he violently shook and kicked the holder of his carton of liquid calcium, thoroughly done with this day.

After 3 minutes of pure, white hot rage, he stopped, sighed and gently rested his forehead against the glass, eyes closed.

PLUNK!

Kageyama opens his eyes and looks into the machine and yes, the thing had finally dropped.

And his calm evaporated faster than Hinata could hit one of Kageyama's sets.

"YOU ABSOLUTE PIECE OF SHIT."  
The setter's face turns absolutely beet red with anger as he hears some giggles behind him, but he could care less at this point. "I SPEND 20 MINUTES KICKING AND SHAKING YOU AND THE FORCE OF MY HEAD MADE YOU DROP THE MILK I'VE BEEN WAITIG TO DRINK FOR 5 HOURS, SITTING THROUGH THE PAIN AND AGONY OF CLASSES WHEN I COULD HAVE BEEN PRACTICING? FUCK YOU SO MUCH, I HATE YOU WITH A PASSION SO STRONG, I COULD SHOVE A STICK SO FAR UP YOUR METAPHORICAL ASS, YOU'D BE SHITTING SPLINTERS FOR YEARS."

And with those words, he reached into the machine, grabbed his drinks and stormed off to his homeroom, ignoring the laughter coming from the small crowd.

And as he settled into his seat, he calmed down quite significantly and took a few deep breaths to stop his face from burning.  
Not even a second before he could jam his straw into the carton, the bell rings, signalling the end of the lunch period.

"OH MY FUCKING GOOOOOOOOOD!"

**Author's Note:**

> I have experienced this rage before not even 5 minutes before posting this because my phone decided to delete half of this so I had to rewrite it. *sigh*
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr @redisarevolution


End file.
